Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus and method which set a detection region corresponding to a detection process of detecting a change of an image within the detection region for an object of detection.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for shop surveillance or building surveillance, for example, a captured image may be analyzed, and when a specific event is detected, an image in which the event is occurring may be stored or may be viewed and checked by a person in charge. Such specific events to be analyzed may include removal detection which is detection of removal of an object of surveillance, for example.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0018737, for example, discloses a function of detecting removal of an object of surveillance.
However, in a case where an operator uses a pointing device, for example, to set a detection region corresponding to an object of detection within a video image, complicated operations are involved, imposing loads on the operator. Incorrect setting of such a detection region may result in lower accuracy of detection.